1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to vehicle control systems that enhance vehicle stability and performance.
2. Background Art
It is known to one skilled in the art to apply a braking torque to an inside wheel to overcome an issue with understeer and to apply a braking torque to an outside wheel to overcome an issue with oversteer. Such an application of the brake causes the vehicle to experience a loss of longitudinal propulsion. To overcome such loss of longitudinal performance, it is known to increase engine torque to compensate for the loss in longitudinal propulsion. However, an internal combustion engine suffers from delays in providing the demanded torque, thereby compromising the overall performance of the vehicle. The inaccurate torque control and delay from an internal combustion engine can interrupt or render the normal vehicle stability event ineffective.